


The Alpha's Purr

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: As soon as Babe stopped taking his suppressants, Bill started taking care of procuring the stuff for the nest he would need when Babe got his heat.He would have been lying if he said he was impatient to share the heat with his lover, growing more eager with every passing day.
Relationships: Bill Guarnere/Babe Heffron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	The Alpha's Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cowt10, promts: "omegaverse, ossessione (di avere figli), citazione di De Gregorio (oblio dato dall'istinto che gli fa dimenticare cose)"; and for the LLSS meme, prompt "Omegaverse where alphas purr when they're happy in the presence of their beloved partner"
> 
> Thanks to Thrill for betareading this!

As soon as Babe stopped taking his suppressants, Bill started taking care of procuring the stuff for the nest he would need when Babe got his heat.

He would have been lying if he said he was impatient to share the heat with his lover, growing more eager with every passing day.

The little old lady that had given the NCOs the house in Aldbourne months before had been more than glad to rent him his room once more, and had helped him find more pillows for his boy. The lady had smiled at him with affection when Bill had explained to her what he needed them for, approving not so subtly that he was taking care of an omega.

It took him not only paying quite a sum of money in town, but also trading some packets of cigarettes, but in the end Bill managed to secure for himself a plate of homemade cookies. He was incredibly proud of himself for having secured those, secretly baked by an old lady that managed to find true butter bought at the black market, even jam.

The moment a runner came looking for him, sent by Toye to alert him Babe had started showing signs of heat, Bill sent the runner straight to the hospital to have their medical leave approved and then he went personally to go take away Babe from his machine gunnery training.

If he expected to have to growl at the other soldiers in Babe's team, he was surprised to find Toye staring everybody down while Babe sat grumpily on the ground, arms crossed and face flushed, beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"Bill."

"Joe." Bill nodded at his friend, reaching out to put one hand over Babe's shoulder. He was relieved when the boy got to his feet and stepped closer to him, letting Bill wrap one arm around his waist and lead him away.

***

Babe sighed, bothered by the rising heat, and paced the little room at the first floor of the house Bill had taken him to in town.

It had been years since he had gone through his heat without suppressants, since he had started to be too grown up to just spend it in bed under a lot of covers while his family tried to pretend everything was alright in the other room.

He could feel sweat pooling on his back and for the umpteenth time he brushed one arm over his forehead, trying to dry it from the sweat in his brow. He knew there wasn't much to do but strip off his clothes, but he couldn't help feeling tense all by himself in the little bedroom.

It was certainly better than being in the barracks, and probably miles better than being in the wood cabin the army had made for omegas hitting their heat unexpectedly in camp.

And yet, he could feel his mood swing as he threw glance after glance at the door Bill had disappeared behind several minutes before, saying he had to grab stuff for the nest.

Impatient, Babe started untying his boots and kicking them away before unbuttoning his pants with every intention to get out of them.

Bill opened the door only to find that Babe was down to his shirt and skivvies. For a moment they both stilled, staring at each other, but then Babe finished throwing his socks on top of the pile of clothes that had formed on a chair.

"Where were you?" he grumbled, tugging, annoyed, at the collar of his white shirt. He knew the question was probably superfluous, what with Bill carrying a bag and an armful of pillows, and yet he wanted to know why his alpha had left him alone that long.

The expression on Bill's face smoothed out though, probably recognizing Babe's mood for what it was, and he closed the door and locked it once more to guarantee them privacy before he went to place the pillows on the large bed, trying to display them in a way that would make it real comfortable for the two of them. "Went looking for stuff to make your nest.”

Bill calmly sat beside him on the edge of the mattress and leaned closer to press a kiss to one of Babe's cheekbones. “And got this for you." He opened the bag and took out a small package.

As soon as Babe had it in his hands he recognized there must have been a plate under the tea towel, but he held his breath in surprise when he removed the fabric and found a pile of homemade thumbprint cookies on the plate. He inhaled the scent and a moan escaped him, mouth watering at how good they seemed. He marveled at them as he took one between his fingers, admiring the jam inside of them before he bit down on it.

He closed his eyes as the taste exploded on his tongue, more luxurious than anything he had had in years.

When he reopened his eyes to look at Bill in amazement, he found the alpha smiling at him with pride and affection, and Babe felt a flush rise to his cheeks. He hurried to offer the plate to the man that had actually brought the cookies to him, knowing pretty well that Bill probably hadn’t had anything like that in a long while, either. Bill took a cookie to eat it beside him.

Babe barely noticed at first Bill's free hand rubbing circles on his back, at least until he found himself instinctively relaxing against the touch.

"This's so good," he mumbled around the cookie. "Thanks..."

The proud smile on Bill's lips only grew and the man wrapped his arm better around Babe's waist, pulling him flush against his side. "Hoped you would like them. So you'd have something good to eat before the first wave of heat. And after. Don't want you starving." He licked the crumbs off his lips before brushing another kiss to Babe's mouth. "Want my omega to be happy," he rumbled softly, a purr growing in his throat, and Babe felt the pleasure rise in him at knowing the alpha was purring for him.

"I am." He lowered his gaze to the plate of cookies and forced himself to cover them with the towel once more, not wanting to risk eating all of them right away and not having more for after. It was something he wanted to enjoy fully. "It was just... bad waiting for you alone."

Bill kissed him again in apology, but then he rose to his feet to take the plate off Babe's hands and find a spot for it on the dresser. "How do you feel?" he asked while he pulled a tablet of pills from a pocket and swallowed one.

Babe knew they were contraceptives, to avoid Bill getting him pregnant during the heat, and for a moment he completely forgot the question he had just heard. Instead of answering he pouted at his man, the heat already making him forget that they had discussed not wanting babies right away, both of them wanting to keep fighting with the others. For a moment the only thing he could think about was actually how much he wanted Bill to make him a good omega, a proud, pregnant omega, and how the man had already taken that away from him.

"Babe?"

Babe blinked, and he shook his head, clearing his thoughts a bit before he looked once more at his concerned alpha. "Huh?"

"How do you feel?" Bill asked with more concern than before, stepping closer to press the back of his hand to Babe's forehead.

Babe closed his eyes with a whine, appreciating the coolness of Bill's touch. "Too hot."

"Better take everything off then."

Babe licked his lips, feeling himself getting even more excited at hearing the man tell him to undress. A glance up at Bill told Babe that the man was starting to be just as affected by Babe's heat, his hormones waking up the alpha instincts in him.

Babe grinned and stared at Bill as he yanked off his shirt before he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his skivvies and pulled them down to get naked for Bill. He could feel himself damp with sweat and wet with natural lube, his body almost ready to lose itself in the throes of the heat.

Babe felt his cock twitch under the heated gaze of his lover, Bill watching him like he was even more appealing than those cookies they had shared.

Before he could stop himself, Babe reached out with one hand and boldly groped at the alpha's erection under his pants.

Bill moaned, surprised, but then he brought one hand under the back of Babe's head and carded his fingers through his red hair. "God, baby..." he murmured, excited, and he rocked his hips enough to push his cock against Babe's hand, making the omega moan in anticipation.

"Let me get out of these clothes," Bill murmured, almost breathless in his desire to have his impatient omega already.

Babe nodded, looking up at him, but didn't stop touching him either, already too far gone to be able to stop searching for contact with his alpha.

Bill tried to do his best to undress quickly, but then he had to make Babe move his hand away to be able to unbutton his pants, and his heart constricted in his chest at the soft, pitiful whine that escaped Babe.

"Need you, please..."

Bill sighed and tried hurrying even more to get rid of his boots and uniform. "Yes, baby, I know- just-"

"Need you to fuck me," Babe insisted, parting his legs just a bit, leaning back on the mattress to expose himself better.

He made a delectable picture, and Bill faltered in his movements for a moment before he started nodding with eagerness. "Yes, yes, I know, Babe. I'm getting to you, love," he murmured in a hurry, growing desperately impatient.

He couldn't take his eyes off Babe anymore, and didn’t even bother looking where he threw all his stuff before stepping closer to the bed to put his hands back on his lover.

Babe moaned happily when Bill made him lift his chin to press their mouths together, and let the man push him up the bed until they were laying in the middle of it, the pillows making a nice little nest around their bodies. Babe made a soft happy sound in the back of his throat, glad to have a good alpha that would take care of him, completely forgetting anything but the man with him and how he was about to make Bill a proud alpha.

He lifted his chin and tried pressing it against his alpha, moaning when he could feel on his skin the heavy alpha cock between them.

“I’ll be a good omega,” he assured Bill between kisses, his blood rushing in his ears when Bill pressed down over him, pinning him to the mattress.

Instinctively Babe spread his legs for him. “Want my babies? Say you want my babies…” he almost begged, nosing at Bill’s cheek.

Bill groaned, terribly excited at hearing Babe beg for it, already obsessed by the idea of getting Bill’s children. “Yes,” he murmured just to appease him, even though he knew that probably with the proceeding of time he too would have lost his ability to think about anything else beyond the need to get his lover pregnant.

“Yes, I want your babies, darling…”

Babe moaned and closed his eyes when a new wave of heat hit him and he felt a rush of his natural lube trickle out of him. "Bill..." he called, breathless.

Bill sighed, looking at him with awe. "Babe..." He gently caressed the naked body of his lover, relishing in the feeling of his skin under his fingers, at being able to finally see him like that.

Bill gently took in hand Babe's erection and pumped it slowly, just to have the boy moan and shift under him. He spread the first beads of liquid that escaped the head of Babe's cock before he let go of it to explore under Babe. Bill licked his lips as he finally touched the wet opening of his lover. It was easy to push his fingers inside, Babe already ready to have more, and Bill had to touch himself to try and keep his needs at bay while he checked if Babe was relaxed enough.

Babe pressed against his touch, his face flushed and lips red from biting. "Alpha..."

Bill purred softly at being called that, and he moved to cover Babe with his body, brushing a kiss over his lips. Bill sighed when Babe wrapped his arms around his shoulders to avoid Bill moving away once more.

Bill was more than happy to stay there and keep kissing him, to return Babe's embrace and cover the boy in kisses and caresses.

He couldn't be embarrassed about the loud purr he made at being so close to the boy he was in love with, not when he could feel Babe's pleasure at hearing it, not with Babe's scent in the air around them telling Bill exactly how happy and relaxed and aroused the boy was.

It was the most natural thing to move together, for Babe to wrap his legs around him and lift his hips for him, for Bill to start pressing his cock against his boy's opening and slowly take him.

Babe moaned hoarsely and arched under him, exposing his throat for Bill who dived down to press his lips over the pale skin. He closed his eyes when Babe carded his fingers through his hair and tugged at it, excited. He mouthed at Babe's neck, licking and gently biting while he started moving inside his lover.

"Love you, love you," Babe murmured, his mind hazy with pleasure, completely forgetting why he wanted to wait before telling Bill of his feelings.

Bill made a soft sound in the back of his throat at hearing those words, and he lifted his face from Babe's neck to look him in the eyes before he kissed him with a new sort of frenzy.

They started moving together, as they made love while sharing kiss after kiss.

"Am I a good omega?" Babe whispered over Bill's lips, his hopefulness not enough to mask the worry in his voice.

Bill started nodding before he had even finished his question. "The best, my love, I wouldn't want anybody else but you," he reassured his lover, happily showering him with his affection. He felt his heart grow at the happy, proud smile that appeared on Babe's lips.

"My sweet, beautiful Babe..." Bill murmured with a smile, finding one of Babe's hands and entwining their fingers.

Babe beamed at him, his gaze not as lucid as it would be after he had reached his pleasure, and yet unmistakably happy and full of love for him as they held tight and made slow love.

"You'll make me a proud daddy, won't you? I'll make you a proud mama," Bill murmured between kisses, his alpha instincts making him completely forget about the pills he'd taken before starting. He could only think about how important it was to have a happy partner and reassure him that he would be a fertile alpha for him, so to make sure Babe wouldn't look elsewhere.

Babe nodded quickly, brushing his lips over Bill's jawline and his chin, silently loving the little roughness of it after almost a whole day since Bill had last shaved. "I will."

Bill searched for his lips once more, and they shared caresses as Bill moved above him, thrusting slowly in Babe but trying to press himself as far as he could every time. His instinct screamed at him to do everything he could to get his Babe pregnant, to make sure everybody knew the boy was his, to make him a proud omega, already pregnant even after only a single heat spent together.

He couldn't help but think about having a big family with his lover, just like the kind of family they had at home, a big, loving family to come back to at the end of every day.

It wasn't long before Bill felt his orgasm approach like a tidal wave and he started moving a bit faster in his lover, groaning as he felt his knot started to expand.

Babe moaned and tried pressing down on his cock, not really knowing how to get Bill to give him more, to push his knot in him like he instinctively knew he needed, and yet he kept trying to push his hips up.

Bill groaned at feeling Babe shift under him and instinctively he ducked his head to press his teeth over Babe's throat. Suddenly Babe stilled under him and grabbed tight at Bill's shoulders, abandoning himself to a prolonged moan as Bill bit down on his throat, marking him.

Babe's moan morphed into a scream of pleasure when Bill finally managed to thrust in him hard enough to push his knot inside of him. The pressure against his prostate and the instinctive joy of being marked were too much and Babe was shaken by waves of pleasure as he reached his orgasm.

Bill groaned and closed his eyes at feeling Babe contract his muscles around him, and he rocked his hips without pulling out anymore, letting the pressure around his knot drive him over the edge. He moaned over Babe's throat and soothed the sting of the bite with little licks at the reddened skin.

Babe turned around to search for his lips, and Bill was more than happy to kiss him, caressing his face and hair with one hand, satisfied after his orgasm and with the knowledge that he was getting his Babe pregnant.

The memory of the contraceptive was so far gone from his mind that all Bill could think about was how he was going to write home about his sweet omega, how he was going to tell his ma' about Babe.

He knew she was going to be glad Babe was from South Philly just like them, and he was sure she would love the boy just like Bill did.

He was so far deep in his fantasy of himself bringing Babe home to his mother, his belly already round with a baby, that he felt it almost like a punch the moment lucidity came back to him after the satisfaction muted their need to copulate and he remembered Babe was not going to walk out of there a pregnant omega.

Under him, Babe felt better after the first orgasm, even if he was still flushed at the realization he had just declared undying love to his boyfriend. He only truly started to worry when he saw the sweet smile on Bill's lips simply disappear, morphing into a pout he was pretty sure Bill wasn't aware about.

"Bill?"

"Huh?" Bill grunted, ducking his head to nose at Babe's cheek. He was trying to keep a hold on his emotions and be at least happy that he was still truly there with the boy he genuinely loved, no matter the fact they weren't trying to have babies.

"Everything alright?" Babe asked, starting to grow worried.

"Mm." Bill sighed deeply, keeping his face hidden against the crook of Babe's neck until he understood he simply had to tell the boy. Couldn't risk Babe thinking he wasn't happy about him, about them. "For a moment there I forgot we weren't having kids," he admitted softly.

"Yeah, me too."

Bill nodded a bit, but then he pressed his lips and lifted his head to look Babe in the eyes. "I was already thinking about taking you to my ma after. Just- got a bit disappointed you're not going to be pregnant already, I guess."

Babe chuckled softly, relieved that that was the problem, and brushed his thumb over Bill's cheekbone. "That's your problem? You're so silly..."

"You're silly," Bill shot back without even thinking.

But there was no taking away the smile from Babe, not now that he knew Bill had thought about taking him home to his family.

Bill huffed a bit but let a little smile tug at his lips as he ducked his head to press a kiss to Babe's lips before looking for a more comfortable position for them until his knot was reabsorbed.

***

Babe ate his third cookie slowly, not wanting to go through all of them too quickly and lose the chance to enjoy them, his mind a bit elsewhere while they cooled down after another wave of heat.

Bill was sitting beside him in bed, shoulder to shoulder, but he had eaten only one cookie before declaring he wanted to leave the rest of them to Babe. Instead, Bill was smoking calmly, a satisfied look on his face.

Babe threw him a glance, curious. "Bill?"

"Mm?" He turned to look back at Babe, instinctively sniffing the air to understand if he was getting another rush of need. Babe smelled of himself, of sex, but not too much of hormones yet. "Yes?"

Babe lowered the plate to his lap, studying him for a moment more. "Do you really want me to meet your mom?"

Bill snorted beside him, and for a moment Babe thought that was the answer, but then Bill shrugged. "I mean, yes? But you say you and your friends would hang out at the laundromat - which, I still don't get why teens would hang out at the neighborhood laundromat, you clearly weren't normal - so I guess you might already know her. Just maybe you don't know her by name, or like- you know, as being my ma." He shrugged, like the fact that, after all of that, he still was thinking of taking Babe home to his family wasn't that strange.

Babe couldn't help but smile happily at him, thrilled at knowing that Bill was truly serious about him, no matter how lucid he was, no matter the fact that they still had a long road ahead before going home.

"Can't wait," he admitted with a little chuckle, happily going back to munching on his cookies.


End file.
